survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune
Neptune Created via Primary T-Virus Infection Base Organism Great White Shark Class Chondrichthyes Purpose Experimental Aquatic B.O.W. Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles "Neptune" (dev. code 'FI-03') was an experimental biological weapon developed by the Umbrella Corporation in the Arklay Laboratory by injecting a Great White shark with the T-Virus. The purpose of the experiment was initially demonstrative, in order to show that the T-Virus could combine well with sea creatures. Results of the Neptune project were a slight increase in ferocity, body mass, and sustainability in virtually any water environment. History The Neptune project was initiated in the Arklay Laboratory as a test for the boundaries of the T-Virus. Deep underneath the grounds of the guardhouse, a vast aqua ring was constructed to test the aquatic capabilities of the virus. A Great White shark was administered the virus, and data was recorded accordingly. Despite the fact that Raccoon City is a mid western city in the United States, it did not stop Umbrella from orchestrating further R&D on the Neptune. Somewhere in Raccoon City (believed to be Raccoon University but details are unclear) was also used to test and monitor other T-Virus application experiments on Bull sharks. On May 11, 1998, when the T-Virus was leaked in the Arklay Laboratory, the aqua ring flooded and the test subjects escaped the confines of their tanks. Similarly during the major T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City the Neptune subjects developed in the university roamed freely in the river quay nearby. Following the Raccoon City incident, Umbrella green-lighted production of the Neptune. Due to the lack of funding required for new research, Umbrella instead relied on low-cost B.O.W.s originally considered "failures" for a large part of its sales. In this case, an aqua ring was kept in the Caucasus Laboratory, along with at least 3 Neptune specimens. Attributes The two main characteristics of the Neptune are its naturally aggressive tendencies, which have been increased by the T-Virus. The second is its strength which has been augmented to the point where it fears no living creature, although there has been little enhancement to its pre-existing strength. In water, it has high attack capabilities and durability for sustaining damage, but its application as an effective B.O.W. is rendered useless on land. Likewise, no increase in intelligence was observed so it is unable to receive or carry out orders. One noticeable effect of T-Virus administration is that the sharks do not suffer from any detrimental effects from living in captivity. Neptune Types Type I (Great White shark) The main test subject of the Neptune project, based on a female Great White shark. Initially captured by Umbrella researchers and administered the T-Virus in the Arklay Laboratory, the test subject was carrying two pups in its womb which were not administered the virus, but were infected by it following the test subject's injection while still in the womb. Type II (Infant Great White shark) Two Great White pups were born in captivity with the virus already in their system. By July 1998, they were still in the middle of their developing stages. As a result, their offence and defensive properties were far below the completed Neptune. Type III (Bull shark) Other Umbrella researchers in the Raccoon City branch of Umbrella conducted T-Virus administration experiments on a different shark species, known as the Bull shark. Later, they began inhabiting the Circular River. Type IV (Giant Bull shark) One Bull shark specimen exhibited a drastic reaction to the virus, and mutated to roughly 5 times the size of the other specimens. At this size, it grew to proportions reminiscent of those of the extinct Megalodon. Etymology Designated as B.O.W. Type FI-03 by the Umbrella hierarchy it was dubbed "Neptune" by the Arklay research team. According to Roman mythology, Neptune is the God of the Sea.